


Vanished

by Jodi618



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodi618/pseuds/Jodi618
Summary: A Nikki and Josh story. The first chapter is mostly background for the story.Chapter 2 revised 11/02/2020
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Nikki and Josh story. The first chapter is mostly background for the story.  
> Chapter 2 revised 11/02/2020

Royal Australian Navy, HMAS Hammersley, Armidale - class patrol boat, Cairns, QLD

Hammersley’s navigator had a family emergency and requested a transfer. Lt. Nikki Caetano came to be posted on HMAS Hammersley as his replacement and with only two months left in the six-month rotation. 

Lt. Nicole Caetano, Nikki or “Nav”, has served in the Navy since joining upon turning 18 and attending ADFA. She then went on to receive advanced training in naval navigation. First in her class, she was a gifted navigator, possibly the best.

Thirty-two and fiercely independent, she takes great pride in being one of the best at what she does. Nikki is pretty, of good stature at 168 cm (5’ 6”), and very trim. Her hair is medium long and thick, a shiny medium brown, and her eyes are ocean green. She does date, but there has never been anyone serious, not even close as she is concentrating on her career. That is until Leading Seaman Joshua Holiday,“ ET”.

She shares a cabin with her now best friend, Lt. Kate McGregor, “XO or X '' the executive officer of the ship. Kate is 38, quite attractive with long blond hair and brown eyes. She is considered tall at 174 cm (5’ 7”). A firm but a fair leader she is well-liked by the crew, and also the secret lover of the captain, Lt Commander Mike Flynn. There is a strict Navy rule against fraternisation among shipmates which could cause either of them to have transfer, possible loss of rank, (the least punishment) or a trip to The Captain’s Table leading to expulsion dishonourably from the Navy. But sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants, and you can’t help who you fall in love with. They keep their relationship off the ship and on the shore hoping that someday soon they will be on different postings.

The crew of the Hammersley has the reputation of being one of the closest working crews in the Navy. They consider each other to be family from the captain on down. They take care of each other and work superbly together as a team making Lt. Commander Mike Flynn, very proud of his crew.

When Nikki first arrived on Hammersley, she was introduced to the bridge crew just before they were to pull out of port. 

“Lt Nicole Caetano is our new navigator as Shelly had to transfer off for personal reasons,” Captain Mike Flynn announced. “ She comes highly recommended and with a good deal of experience. Let’s make her feel welcome. Each of you introduce yourselves.”

Andy Thorpe started off. “ Chief Petty Officer Andy Thorpe, ‘Charge’ ship's master mechanic,” he said standing. “ Welcome aboard the best patrol boat in the Navy,” said with a great grin. He’s a big man and reminds Nikki of a teddy bear with his friendly smile.

Next came the communications specialist, “ Leading Seaman Robert Dixon, “RO”. RO takes a bit of getting used to as he is a bit quirky, but is well-liked.

Sitting at the EOD console… “Seaman Billy Webb, Ma’am. ‘Spider’, Boatswain's Mate.” Spider is a young, first-year sailor and very naive and sweet.

“Pleased to meet you, Spider.”

“ Petty Officer Chris Blake, cleverly called ‘Swaino’, Naval Police Coxswain, ships law enforcement officer, chief medic, and leading helmsman.” Mike introduces.

“ Wow, you wear many hats! I look forward to working with you.”

“You too, Ma'am.”

Then Mike turns to Josh Holiday who was hanging near Charge’s console. “And finally, one of our most important crew members, Leading Seaman Specialist, Josh Holiday, our electronics technician, ‘ET’. He keeps the bits in operational order.”

Giving a little wave, and a saucy grin, “ Hi, ah… Ma'am”. He had been awestruck from the moment she had arrived on the bridge to the point of being tongue-tied; an unusual condition for him.

Nikki too was momentarily speechless as she looked at his gorgeous deep blue eyes, handsome face and blonde curls. Coming back into herself, hoping that her reaction wasn’t noticed, Nikki responded, “ Leader, nice to meet you.”

“Who is that large man with the crew on the foredeck?” Nikki asked.

“ That’s Chief Petty Officer Pete Tomaszewski, ‘ Buffer’, Boatswain,” Kate replied.

Mike turned to Kate and gave the order to close up. They would be leaving port in 15 minutes. ET left the bridge for the boat deck to assist Buffer with the readying of the ship for the voyage.

He and Buffer shared a quick laugh and then got to work supervising and directing the seaman readying the ship for departure. Nikki was watching the action from the bridge and was fascinated watching how easily ET interacted with the crew and how they responded to him. He seemed to be always smiling.

Just then ET looked up at the bridge almost sensing that she was watching. Spotting her, he lifts a hand in greeting and sends her one on his mega-watt smiles before returning to the job at hand. She felt a little flutter. (What the hell is wrong with me???)

Joshua Holiday, 36 yrs old, blonde curls, piercing deep blue eyes and a handsome face. He was tall at 183 cm ( 6’), a bright smile with amazing dimples. Joining the Navy after completion of high school at age 18, he trained as an electronics technician. Six years ago Josh had been posted to Hammersley. His innate charm and sense of humour made him well-liked among his shipmates. His outgoing personality, along with his pleasing looks, also made him a “chick magnet” without even having to try. He would go out with the crew, sit in the pub and inevitably some young woman would seek out his company. Never at a loss for dates prompting his crewmates to label him Casanova or Romeo. To his credit, he would never talk about his dates except in general terms even when pressed for details by certain members of the crew.

Even though Josh was having a good time, he feels like something is missing. The attention of these ladies was not enough and left him wanting more than a string of casual hookups. He was a sensitive man despite his carefree attitude and was longing for someone special. When Josh met the new lieutenant, he felt a spark, and immediately knew that he had to get to know her. ( Time to kick up the charm), he thought.

His first watch rotation at the helm with her as officer of the watch was his prime opportunity to reach out. As they worked together, they both slipped into easy conversation and banter. 

“ET, I’m going for a brew, can I bring you one?”

“Yes, Ma’am. That would be nice, thanks.”

“No worries, and it’s Nav.”

Smiling, “ Thank you, Nav.”

They found themselves talking about everything, from music to books and favourite movies. The conversation just flowed, and that watch just flew by.

After that first watch together, they actively sort out each other's company. They would regularly meet for coffee or a chat on the deck or over a beer at the pub when they returned to port. By the end of that rotation, they had become good friends; some of the crew took notice but said nothing.

Josh had been getting up the nerve to ask her out on a real date; regulations be damned, he thought. He could feel something special happening, and he didn’t want to let it go. Sensing and hoping that she might feel the same, he asked her if she would like to go for a hike with him on the next turn around. Nikki happily agreed, knowing that there wouldn’t be any watching eyes. She had been hoping for some time alone with Josh too.

Just a few weeks into their new six-month rotation, Toby Jones, “ Chefo”, was in the galley doing his meal prep with Spider. It was Spider’s rotation for galley duty. Chefo has a reputation as a “shit-stirrer”, having a big mouth, thinking he was funny, but most times falling flat. 

“So,” he says to Spider. “ Looks like the Nav is going to be ET’s next conquest.”

“Nah,” Spider replies. “ He knows the rules. He loves Hammersley. He’d never risk his career for a hookup.”

“Mark my words Spidey... would you care to make a wager? She’s going to be the next mark in his book.”

At that moment, Spider noticed Nikki in the galley doorway and the look on her face told him that she had heard every word of the conversation. She turned and practically ran away. 

“Oops...Chefo, I think she heard us.” Toby just shrugged like it was no big deal.

Nikki had just been outside the galley on her way to get a brew when she overheard Chefo. She was hurt and furious. (How could I have been so stupid! I am no one's conquest! I knew his reputation, and I totally went stupid over his charm) she said to herself as she fled, trying unsuccessfully to hold back her tears. She had fallen head over for ET. They had had a wonderful time on their hike up Angel Falls. Rushing to get away, she went to climb the stairs to the next deck when her foot slipped, and she fell, twisting her ankle. Josh happened to be nearby and rushed over to her.

“Nav, Nikki, are you all right? Here let me help you.”

“Leave me be, I don’t want or need your help,” said between tears.

Confused, “ Nikki, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“You! You are what’s wrong! How could I have been so blind! I am nobody’s conquest! How could I have been so stupid as to trust Casanova! Now leave me alone!”

Josh was sputtering as Buffer came around the corner. Seeing his LT on the floor rushed over to her. He had overheard the last part of the conversation.

“Come on Ma'am, let me help you to your cabin, then I’ll get Swaino for you.”

Josh went to step in when Buffer, a large man, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall. “ Stay away from her ET, or you’ll be dealing with me.”

While running his hands through his hair, Josh watched as Buffer was supporting Nikki, trying for the life of him to figure out what was happening. Turning away he headed towards the galley for a brew and to sit and think when he bumped into Spider.

“ET, I’m sorry, mate. It was just stupid guy talk…” Spider spit out.

“What was, Spider?”

“ Nav overheard Chefo and me talking, and…”

ET was starting to steam, “ What did he say, Spider?” ( I’m going to kill him and his mouth!)

“ Uhh, he was saying that the Nav was your latest conquest. I told him no-way.”

ET grabbed Spider by the shirt and pushed him against the wall, then realising that Spider was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, he let him go. “ Sorry, Spider,” then headed for the galley and Chefo.

Josh went storming into the galley, finding Chefo chopping vegetables. 

“ Hey, ET, what’s up mate,” he says innocently.

“You and your mouth! If it wouldn’t mean an invitation to the Captain’s Table, I would gladly shut it for you! Stay out of my business!” giving him a shove. Then he went to try and talk to Nikki and sort things out.

After knocking, he poked his head into her cabin. Having sprained her ankle when she fell, she was temporarily confined her to her rack, her ankle elevated on a pillow with an ice pack. A quick look around and he stepped inside.

“Josh, what are you doing here… please leave,” looking at him with fire in her eyes.

“Nikki, please,” taken back a little by her tone. “ I wanted to see how you are doing, see if I could get you anything.”

“Really? ET? What could I possibly want from you.”

Josh was stunned, “ Nikki, what’s wrong? What did I do???”

Wanting to shout but not wanting to attract any attention, she hissed, “I’m no one’s conquest!!! I overheard Chefo with Spider saying how I was just another name in your book! Besides, there’s the ‘rule’.”

“Nikki, please, you’re not a conquest, never were, and I’ve never thought of any woman that way. That’s just Chefo talking stupid like he always does. Stupid guy talk is all.”

“Please leave now, Josh.”

“Nikki, I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Okay, changes nothing. Please leave.”

Taking a deep breath and looking stunned and crestfallen at how his life just took a plunge, he turns to go, stops, and turns back to her.

“We have almost six months to go in this rotation. Nikki, what if I swear off all women until then… to prove… to prove to you how much I lo… care for you.”

“You… You will have no dates and no sex for six months,” looking sceptical.

“That’s right, no women, no sex, six months. Lots of cold showers… Nikki, at the end of the six months, I’ll transfer off Hammersley, and we can be together. We can actually date. Nikki please,” he was almost begging.

“Alright, six months. Now you best go before someone sees you and says something.”

“ Thank you, Nikki. I’m so sorry that you had to hear that. I’ll check on you later?”

“Alright.”

As Josh’s luck would have it, a month after his promise to Nikki, everything fell apart. They were sitting in the crew’s favourite pub having a beer when a young and very pregnant young woman approached their table. 

“Hi, Josh…”

Josh looked up at her, and his mouth dropped open, “ ahh, hey Lucy. Ahh, how have you been?”

“Really? Josh? How does it look like I’ve been?”

Nikki is confused and stunned, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Remember when we ran into each other at that wine bar? Well... the baby,” pointing to her stomach, “she’s your’s Josh.”

Josh’s eyes went wide, and he was practically hyperventilating. Nikki, having heard enough, stood abruptly, “ Obviously, you two have some talking to do, and you don’t need me here.” 

Josh called to her as she turned and almost ran away. “ Nikki, wait, please!”

As he caught up to her, “ Go, Josh, just go.”

“Nikki, I can explain… please!”

She just kept walking, not looking back.

Hanging his head he returned to see that Lucy was still standing there, Josh gestured for her to sit.

“Nice one Lucy. You could have approached me when I was alone or may be called to meet up someplace so that we could talk. I’m sorry… but are you sure the baby is mine?”

“Positive.”

“It’s a girl, huh? Why am I just finding out now?”

“I wasn’t going to tell you at all, but my mother was adamant that you had a right to know. That maybe you would make it right.”

“Lucy, I don’t know what you expect from me. I’m sorry that this happened, but you were there too. I’ll help out wherever I can, and I want to be a part of her life, but that is all I can be. If you’re looking to get married, I'm sorry, but I can’t marry you. You deserve someone who loves you.”

“Maybe you would come to love me; I’m willing to try.”

“Luce, I think you’re a great girl, but I don’t love you. We had fun, and I thought that you understood that when we split up. I’m in love with someone. I mean it, I will help, and I want her to know me. But that is all I can do.”

Rising from the table, “ I knew that this would be a waste of time.”

“Lucy, keep in touch, please. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Bye, Josh,” she stalked away.

Josh put his head in his hands, ( What the fuck am I going to do? I going to be a dad..Oh God...Nikki...) He went over to the bar and ordered two shots. 

“ET, you ok, mate?” Swain asked, seeing the strain on his friend,s face. “Have something to do with that young woman who was at your table?”

“Yeah, ex-girlfriend, she’s pregnant. It’s mine, she says.”

“Are you going to get a paternity test?”

“Hadn’t thought about it… but I’m pretty sure from what she said, baby’s mine. I gotta get going...”

Swain clapped him on the shoulder, “ If you need to talk…”

“Thanks, Swaino.”

Josh left the pub, hoping to find Nikki. After walking for a bit, he returned to Hammersley and found her leaning on the rail on the aft deck. It would be quiet and peaceful if it weren’t for the inner turmoil.

“Nikki,” he said softly, approaching her.

“ Josh…” and he could hear her voice breaking.

He reached out and put his hand on her arm, and she flinched it away. “ Nikki, nothing happened since my promise to you. That night was seven months ago. It meant nothing. We hadn’t been together in ages; it was a stupid, drunken one time mistake. Please believe me. Nikki, you mean a lot to me, please.” 

“Do you want to get back with her?”

“No! No. I have no feelings for Lucy, but I want to be a part of my child's life. That I can’t walk away from.”

“Of course not, I wouldn’t think that you would.” 

Then she got quiet. She turned from the rail and faced him as tears traced down her cheeks. “ Josh, I can’t see you anymore.”

“But… But...Nikki please…”

“This whole thing was a mistake we should never have started. You’re a sweet guy, but I can’t trust you. I can’t risk my career for someone I can’t just ... Goodbye, Josh,” she walked away, breath hitching and tears flowing. She quickly escaped to her cabin, thankful that Kate wasn’t there. Climbing into her rack, she buried her head into her pillow and sobbed.

Josh was numb, ( I can’t believe this is happening! How can my life turn to such shit in just a few hours…) He was so distraught it hurt to breathe. He thought about returning to the pub to drink his pain away but went to his rack instead.

Over the next week, he was morose. He did his job, and well as he always did, but he had nothing to say to anybody. Those that were at the pub that night and saw Lucy assumed that it was the pregnant girl that was the problem. It was, but not in the way they thought.

“Nikki, do you have any idea what’s bothering ET? I’ve never seen him like this,” X said.

“No, why would I know what his problem is?” said a little harshly which took Kate back.

Nikki did her best to keep her feelings undercover not to bring about suspicion, and for the most part, she did.

After a couple of weeks, Josh started to come around. Started going to the pub with the guys but he discouraged any woman that approached him. The guys took notice, but he just put them off saying he had too much personal stuff going on.

He had also decided that it was time to call his mum and tell her about the baby. She lived in Melbourne as did his younger sister Gail and her husband. His dad had died the year before from a heart attack. Even though he was so far away, he remained close to his family, especially his mum.

“ Hey Mum, how have you been?”

“Josh! Are you on shore leave?”

“No, I got permission to use the SAT phone. I have something that I need to talk to you about.”

“Is everything okay? How are things going with Nikki?”

“Well, that’s part of it” ( just spit it out ). My ex-girlfriend Lucy is pregnant, seven months.”

“Lucy? Do I know her?”

“ I never mentioned her because it wasn’t going anywhere. We had fun, but I didn’t love her. I don’t love her. Not like Nikki.”

“ And Nikki, how did she take it?”

“Not well, she left me. Said she couldn’t trust me because of my reputation. Then she added that it had been a bad idea anyway because of her career and Navy regs.”

“Oh, Josh, I’m so sorry. Maybe it’s just the shock of it, and hopefully, she’ll come around.”

“I don’t think so, Mum. Nikki is fairly stubborn, and it appears that her mind is made up. Things were really going well. We had been on a couple of dates. I was planning to transfer off of Hammersley at the end of the rotation so that we could be together in the open. Then Lucy shows up at the pub where we were having drinks, quite pregnant.”

“Did she say why she waited so long to tell you?”

“Yeah, cause she wasn’t going to tell me. Her mum pressured her.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m not marrying her…”

“I wouldn’t expect that you would given your feelings for her and your feelings for Nikki. It wouldn’t be right.”

“I’ll support her and the baby however I can. I want to be a part of the baby’s life. We’re having a girl, by the way.”

“That’s good to hear. Your dad would be proud of you.”

“Thanks, Mum. I wanted you to know about the baby and everything else that is going on. I have to go. Mum, I’ll keep in touch.”

“Love you,”

“Love you too.”

Nikki had returned to going out with Kate and the crew. Still, she had no desire to date and discouraged any guy that showed any interest all the while trying to delude herself about her continued feelings for Josh. Because they had to work together, they were cordial to each other. Even so, their friends could sense the tension.

As the rotation continued, fate kept throwing Josh into life-threatening situations. First, he was on an FFV (foreign fishing vessel) with a junior sailor when the boat caught fire and went down. Josh had them abandon ship saving the crew of the fishing boat, the junior sailor, and himself. He managed to keep them all calm while they floated in the sea for several hours, waiting to be discovered by Hammersley. When the fishing vessel was lost on radar, Nikki became concerned but kept her anxiety to herself and was immensely relieved when they were found safe.

A week later, while Kate had the bridge, Hammersley hit an underwater buoy. As Josh is one of the dive specialists on the ship, he was ordered by the captain along with Swain to dive down and investigate. The buoy was attached to what appeared to be a metal box sitting on the sea bottom; most likely, the buoy was a marker for a pick-up point for drug runners. While they were looking it over, lights on the lid started flashing. Swain signalled to Josh to get out of there. They had just made it to the RHIB ( Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat) that had been standing by for them when there was an underwater explosion sending up a geyser of water. Josh was a bit behind Swain clambering onto the RHIB when the bomb went off. Kate and Buffer had been tending the dive when Swain popped up and alerted them to the bomb. Swain clambered aboard the RHIB with Josh swimming as hard as he could towards them. Kate managed to pull him from the water just as the bomb exploded.

Nikki, watching with Mike from the flybridge, saw the RHIB speeding towards them and the plume of water shooting into the air from behind them as they sped towards the ship.

( Oh My God! A bomb!!! ...Josh, Josh, please be okay…) Nikki was praying.

Josh and Swaino climbed the ladder to Hammersley’s deck where Mike was there to greet them and to get their report as to what happened. Nikki approached Josh, put her hand on his chest and asked him if he was okay.

His heart fluttered at her touch, and the adrenalin was still pumping. “I’m fine,” he chuckled. Thought I was cactus, but I’m fine.” 

“Josh, you were almost blown to bits!”

“Couldn’t kill this one that easily,” Buffer says as he walks by.

“I’m fine. Feet and ankles hurt a bit; otherwise, I’m good,” he turned from her and went to the showers.

It was 10, January, and they were three months into this six-month rotation, two months from when Lucy bombed his life at the pub when RO received a call for Josh. The call was being patched through NAVCOM and RO called him to comcen.

“Hello?” he answered nervously, urgent shipboard calls usually meant nothing good.

“Josh? This is Linda, Lucy’s mother. Lucy has had the baby. She’s beautiful, Josh. She was born at 6:45 this evening, 3 kg ( 6 lbs 7oz). She has your blue eyes, Josh. Lucy named her Emma. Emma Grace Masters.”

“That’s beautiful. How’s Lucy?”

“She’s fine, sleeping.”

“Give Lucy my best. I’ll call when I get back to Cairns so that I can come and see the baby. Linda, could you please take a picture for me and send it to me through messenger?”

“Of course, I’d be happy to.”

“Thanks and thanks for getting in touch.”

“Of course. See you when you get back.”

Josh ended the call and wiped his wet eyes while RO looked on curiously. “I’m a dad, RO; I’m a dad.” Then he went to stand on the aft rail watching the ships wash, for some quiet time. About twenty minutes later, his phone alerted to a message. Opening it, he found a picture of his beautiful baby girl, and he found himself wiping his eyes again. He returned to the comcen looking for RO. Finding him there, he asked him if he could make a print of the picture. RO made two, one for Josh’s cabin and one for his pocket.

Because of RO, word got out about the birth of Josh’s baby. Josh was asked frequently if he had a picture of the baby, her name and such. Nikki, of course, became aware of the news and congratulated him when she saw him then retreated to her cabin for a cry while hugging the large stuffed koala that he had given her during their last outing together.

A week later, an FFV boarding went very wrong. The boarding party ended up in a firefight with the fisherman during which Josh was shot in the chest. Fortunately, because Mike had ordered double plates in their vests, his life was saved but not without injury. A cracked sternum. Nikki went to see him in the wardroom stating ‘as his divisional officer’ she wanted to be sure that he was alright. He thanked her, wanting to say more, but he couldn’t.

Near the end of the fifth month of the rotation, he came close to losing his leg when he was trapped in the hold of an FFV. This was by far, the worst incident that had ever happened to him in the Navy. 

Hammersley had been tasked with assisting a Marine Protection Officer to stop the poaching of trochus. The officer, Campbell Fulton, was arrogant and pushy.

Mike sent two boarding parties to subdue the vessel, and after a brief gunfight, they took control over the trochus FFV. Once aboard the boat, Fulton tried to push his weight around and take control for the situation frustrating ET and the rest of the boarding party. He was even trying to bully Kate, who as XO was in charge. 

As Buffer and ET were searching the vessel, they found a fisherman moribund in the hold. Buffer reported it to Kate, and she had sent for Swain. 

“Is this really necessary? I need to get on with things.” Fulton grumbled.

“I would say that this is pretty serious,” ET responded with annoyance. “This man appears to be dying.” 

Swain arrived from Hammersley and began trying to ascertain what was wrong with the fisherman as Fulton continued to pace, slapping his torch in the palm of his hand, complaining that he needed to get on with his investigation. 

Swain ignored him. Unfortunately, within five minutes of Swain’s arrival, the man died,   
before he was even finished with his assessment. 

Kate then ordered everyone, including the fishing crew back to Hammersley. Swain and Buffer were to stay behind to finish up. 

Back on Hammersley, Fulton wandered onto the bridge and found his way over to Nikki’s console. He had been eyeing her since he came aboard.

“You have some pretty sophisticated equipment here,” he says to her while he crowds into her space with a sleazy smile.

Backing away, “ We have the best technology that’s available,” she says to him.

“So, I guess you wouldn’t find yourself lost on a deserted island with a handsome Marine Protection Officer?”

“ No, that wouldn’t happen.”

“Aww, where’s the romance in that?”

“I don’t think the Navy is paying us for romance,” and with that, she leaves the bridge and heads down to the bow of the ship trying to escape the annoying and decidedly creepy man.

Fulton follows her and manages to back her into a corner under the typhoon gun.

“Nikki, how about when we get back to Cairns you have dinner with me.”

“Thank you, but I can’t.”

“Aww… why not? I’m a nice guy…”

Just then Josh comes jogging by and sees red when he spots Fulton pressing Nikki into a corner.

“Ma’am, I was wondering if I could talk to you about what happened during the boarding. I need to write my report.”

Looking relieved, “ Sure ET, let’s get a brew and talk.” Nikki walks away from Fulton without looking back.

“Thanks, Josh. He was absolutely obnoxious.”

“I’ll always be there for you, Nik.”

Nikki retreated to her cabin to work on some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. 

“Yeah, come in,” she said without looking up.

“So, this is where you live,” Fulton says looking around.

Shocked to see him there, “ ahh… yup. This is home.”

“Pretty cozy. So you and that ET guy, huh?”

“No, he’s a crew member, and I am his divisional officer, that’s all,” she says as she stands. “ Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do.”

“Well then, there’s no reason not to go out with me,” reaching for her.

“That’s it!” Nikki shouts. “GET OUT!!!”

“Awe, come on Nikki, don’t be like that.”

Fulton is a tall man, and well built, he reaches out, slams the door closed.

“Fulton, if you don’t leave right now I’m going to report you to the captain, NOW LEAVE!!!”

“You don’t want to do that, Nikki. If you do, I’ll tell him a nice story about you and that ET guy. How I walked in on you, and I can be very imaginative and convincing.” Then pushes her up against her rack, unsnaps her coveralls, grabs her breasts, and then forces a kiss on her before she realised what was happening.

With a yell, she kneed him in the crotch, grabbed him while he was incapacitated and threw him out the door slamming and locking it. Rushing into her bathroom, she rinsed her mouth then put herself back together, still shaking.

As Swain and Buffer were finishing with the fishing boat, they discovered several crates of dead chickens.

“Mate, drop that chicken and wash your hands!” Swain shouted.

“What???”

“Bird flu, mate, this boat has bird flu! That’s probably what killed that fisherman.” Swain called into the captain, and he and Buffer high tailed it out of there. 

Back on Hammersley, Mike checked with Fleet Medical, and it was determined that anyone that was on the fishing boat needed to be in quarantine until they could be tested. He ordered that anyone involved with the FFV to be isolated in austere until further notice. The fishermen were isolated on the aft deck. Upon hearing this, Nikki realises that because of what Fulton had done, she would have to isolate too, and she waited for Kate near the hatch to austere.

“X, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, but I’m just heading to quarantine.”

“I believe I need to go too,” Nikki said.

Kate stopped, “Why?”

“Well, I’ve had close contact with Campbell Fulton,” she said fidgeting.

“ What kind of contact?”

“He kissed me,” she shivered.

“I didn’t realise you were getting close.”

“I’m not. It wasn’t wanted or encouraged. Quite the opposite.”

“Nikki, you need to report this.”

“I don’t want to be one of those women who report harassment at every turn. I don’t want to be looked at like that,” her voice shaking. ( I’m afraid of what ET might do to him.)

“No one would look at you that way. They know who you are. Come on, let’s get to austere we’ll talk about this later.”

Nikki walks into austere, and Josh stops her, whispering, “ why are you here? You weren’t near the boat,” looking concerned.

“I picked up Fulton’s jacket and the captain thought that we should play it safe, and I should quarantine,” she went and found a seat. Fulton sat next to her. Josh glared.

“Anything I need to know about?” Fulton asked her. Having warned her against saying anything about what happened.

“No, I shouldn’t have picked up your jacket,” she said, moving away from him while Kate sent him a glare.

Josh is sitting across the room, and he can’t take his eyes off her. ( I bet that asshole’s the reason she has to be in here.) 

On the bridge, RO approaches Mike with the latest weather report.

“Captain, that storm that we’ve been watching has changed course and intensified. We’re going to catch some of it, Sir.”

“How long?”

“ Maybe five hours.” 

“RO, call into austere and ask for two volunteers to take the FFV into the estuary for safe harbour.” ET volunteers so he can get out of there and Fulton volunteers to mess with ET.

While steaming into the estuary, Fulton starts in... “ There’s a better spot over that way.”

“Well, Captain said he wants it up this way, so that's what we’re doing.”

“You and the pretty navigator, huh?”

“What are you talking about.”

“I know about you two. I see you looking at her and the way she watches you. I bet she goes off like a rocket. If you’re not into her, I’d like a piece of that.” he said lewdly. 

Josh had had enough of his mouth, shoved him back against the bulkhead, holding his forearm across his throat. 

“SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Josh yelled. Fulton came back with a punch to the jaw, causing Josh to fall backwards. Jumping up, Josh landed a punch of his own, and a full out brawl broke out. Fulton pushed Josh into the vessel's hold, then followed him down where the fight continued. Then Fulton shoved Josh forward towards the bow just as the unattended boat hit a huge underwater rock. The jolt from the collision caused a heavy steel barrel that was chained to the ceiling to fall, pinning Josh's chest and causing him to yell out in pain as his leg was jammed between the boat's hull and the rock. Not being able to move the barrel from his chest, he was completely stuck as the water was pouring into the breached hold. Fulton just looked at him, smirked, and walked away. He sat on the top stair of the hold and watched as the water advanced on the pinned ET.

RO approached the captain, “ Sir, we should have heard from ET by now for pick-up.”

“How long has it been?”

“An hour, Sir.”

“ Buffer, take a crew up into the estuary and find them.”

“ Yes, Sir. Spider, with me.”

“I would like to go too, Sir,” Nikki couldn’t help herself.

Knowing that she and ET were friends, he gave her the ok.

Ten minutes into the estuary, they found the boat.

“ Bravo 8-2 to Papa 8-2”

“Go Ahead.”

“We found them, Sir. The boat appears to have hit a rock. No sign of ET or Fulton. We’re boarding now.”

“Roger that.” Mike looks at RO, “strange that ET didn’t call in…”

“ET!!! ET!!!” Buffer bellowed as Nikki joined him in calling out.

Fulton heard them climbing aboard and scrambled away from where he was sitting turning right into the boarding party.

“It was an accident, I swear!”

Nikki pushes past him and looks into the hold. “ Oh, my God! ET!!! Buffer! Down here!!!” as she rushed over to him.

“Jeez, how the hell did this happen? ET, mate, hang in. We’re gonna get you out of there. Spider! Over here and help me get this barrel thing off of him.” Fulton continued just to watch, and then he retreated to the deck refusing to help. (Wish the son a bitch had died. Would have drowned if they hadn’t shown up.)

Buffer and Spider tried but couldn’t budge the steel barrel, adding to that ET’s leg was wedged firmly between the hull and the rock.

“ET, mate, gotta call for some help. We’ll get you out, no worries.”

“Okay,” he managed to get out clearly in pain. It was evident that he was losing blood, as the water was tinted pink around his leg.

Nikki positioned herself behind him and wrapped her arms around him so he could lean on her as he tried to breathe through the pain.

“Thank you,” he managed to get out.

“Bravo 8-2 to Papa 8-2”

“What’s happening Buffer?”

“There’s been an accident, Boss. The boat smashed into a rock. ET is pinned between the hull and the rock and trapped under a heavy steel barrel. Water is filling the hold. Boss and we can’t budge the barrel. He is completely pinned. We need a wench or something.”

“Okay, we’re coming. How is he?”

“He’s in a bad way, Boss. In a lot of pain, lost some blood, could have cracked ribs from that barrel thing.”

“On our way with a crew and a wench.”

Mike, X, Charge, Swain, and Bomber head to the distressed vessel. 

“Nikki, I’m sorry…” Josh whispered.

“Not now, Josh. Let’s get you out of here.”

Mike arrived with his crew and went below to assess the situation. They tried with everybody to move the barrel with no luck. 

“Jeez, that thing is wedged in there tight!” Mike exclaimed. “ Okay, Charge, set up the wench!”

“Aye, Sir!”

“FULTON!” Mike bellowed. 

“Yeah?”

“How the hell did this happen? ET would never leave the wheel.”

“Heard a strange noise in the hold, went down to investigate.”

“Both of you?”

“Yeah.”

“This isn’t over. If I find out that you’ve hurt a member of my crew, there will be charges.”

As Charge and Spider cranked the handle on the wench the barrel started to move, and Swain and Buffer moved in to try and lift ET out.

“AHHHH!” he cried out as they tried to lift him. The water was now almost reaching his neck, he was exhausted, and just about conscious.

“STOP! STOP!” Swain called out. “ His leg is completely stuck!”

Nikki moved back in place to support his head. Swain gave him some morphine for the pain.

As the drug took effect, and he mumbled, “ I don’t want to drown, Swaino. Don’t let me drown.”

Swain patted his shoulder. “We won’t let that happen, Mate.”

Mike, Kate and Swain gathered to discuss options, ET was running out of time, the water was flowing in faster now.

“Swain, can we operate? You know…”

“It’s been done. I’ll need to consult with Fleet Medical,” Swain answered, looking pained.

“Go, do that.”

“ You can’t be serious!” Kate says.

“I’m not going to see him drown, Kate.”

“Kate, do you have any idea what could have happened?”

“Apparently, ET and Fulton got into it over some crude comments Fulton made about Nav. Nav told me that Fulton had made unwanted advances earlier in her cabin.”

“What kind of advances? Did he touch her, assault her?”

“I believe there was some physical contact, yes.”

“When this is over, I’ll be getting to the bottom of this. Why didn’t she report it?”

“As a woman, I can say that she was afraid of the process and the possible consequences to her career.”

“ I’ll be doing a full investigation. You can count on it. This behaviour can’t and won’t be tolerated.”

Nikki popped out of the hold looking for Swain who was just returning from his call to Fleet Medical. “ Swain! He’s not breathing right!” Swain scrambled past her to go and check on ET.

“Nikki,” Kate started, “ I know that you and ET have feelings for each other.” Nikki looked panicked. “ I’m not concerned, I know that you would have kept anything off the ship, you’re too professional to let anything happen. But you have to be strong for him now; things are about to get a whole lot worse.”

“What? Why?”

Kate went on to explain that they were planning on cutting his leg off so that Josh could be lifted out before the hold was filled entirely with water. 

She started to cry. “Nikki, be strong for him.” She nodded and returned to ET. The water was now up to his chin. Mike was explaining what they were going to have to do.

“ You… You want to... what???... I don’t want to drown.”

“You’re coming home with us, ET,” Mike assured him, and he nodded. Tipping his head back into Nikki’s shoulder he said weakly, “ Lots of people get by with only one. I’ll never have a problem getting a car space,” making Nikki sob and he tries to comfort her. Swain and Buffer look on sadly. Mike can’t help but notice how Josh and Nikki are interacting.

Nikki is thinking and thinking of any way to get him out of there without losing his leg while Swain is preparing what he will need. Then she had an idea. Life jackets, inflated to displace the water and add buoyancy to lift the bow from the rock. Mike agreed to try it and ordered that all of the jackets from Hammersley be retrieved along with the OCCABA breathing apparatus. It worked, they inflated the jackets and the hull lifted, and ET was able to be hoisted out of the hold. 

During all of this, Fulton was making himself scarce on the deck. Mike tracked him down and confronted him about the attack on Nikki, which of course he denied.

“Why didn’t you call for help? Did you even try to get ET out of there? There is going to be a full investigation, count on it,” Mike barked as he walked away.

ET was brought to the wardroom and placed on the bed. Bomber and Nikki cut off his wet overalls, got him dried off and covered with heated blankets. He was hypothermic and shivering, almost violently. 

“Bomber, start a line with warm Ringer's solution 200cc for the first hour then slow it to 100cc,” Swain instructed as he applied oxygen and the blood pressure cuff. “ RO, can you patch me to Fleet Medical?” Swain called on the intercom.

After speaking with the doctor on call, Swain administered another 10mg of morphine. 

“ET, I have to rinse your leg...umm, I’m afraid it’s going to be a bit uncomfortable. I just gave you some more morphine. Hopefully, that will help.”

ET nodded weakly, and Nikki went to hold his hand.

True to his word, washing out the seawater and debris from his leg wound was excruciating. Swain finished, and he applied a loose dressing. 

“Nav, I need to hit the head and get a brew. Do you mind staying with him for a moment?” thinking that Nikki and ET needed a moment. 

“Sure Swain, go ahead.”

Josh reached out for her, “ Nikki, thank you,” taking her hand.

“It’s what friends do…”

“Friends???”

“Nothing has changed Josh, I’m sorry.”

Josh was exhausted, in pain, and couldn’t look at her as his eyes were filling. Then taking a deep breath, “ you can go, I’m alright. Swain will be back in a moment.”

“Alright, Josh, I’ll just be outside until he gets back if you need anything.” Josh nodded once and closed his eyes.

Two weeks later, after having surgery on his leg and then spending a week in the base hospital, Josh returned to duty. He got a warm welcome from the crew and a smile from Nikki. 

With three weeks left in this rotation, they came across a large FFV. The fisherman heaved to, and the boarding party boarded the vessel. After securing the ship, Swain and ET were assigned as the steaming party to take the boat and its crew toward port while Hammersley went to deal with a mayday call. They would rendezvous after the mayday situation was handled.

The cruise was going smoothly, and then they were overrun by eco-terrorists. ET and Swain tried to fight them off and then tried to reason with them by explaining that the boat was under the jurisdiction of the Royal Australian Navy. They weren’t having any of it and being that they were outnumbered and outgunned, ET and Swain were taken hostage. The terrorists transferred ET, Swain, and the fishermen to their mothership, placing them in a compartment below decks.

“Ya know what Swaino?” sitting with his hands and feet tied.

“What’s that, ET?”

“If we get out of this, when this rotation is finished, so am I.”

“What’cha mean?”

“Swaino, I was almost blown to bits, as you well know, shot at, drowned with the possibility of losing my leg because of a sociopath. Now I’m held hostage by another sociopath. Add to that that I can’t take Nikki’s cold shoulder anymore. It’s too hard seeing her every day. I’m out of the Navy, gonna try and move on.”

“Jeez, when you put it that way. I always thought that you were Navy through and through. Why not just go through with the transfer?”

“At one time, I was career Navy, but I’m a dad now. I have to think of Emma and these past six months scared the shit out of me.”

Four hours later, when they had failed to report in, Hammersley tracked them down, and they were rescued after a brief skirmish. 

After they were back on Hammersley, and everything was settled, Josh went to Mike and told him of his plans not to renew his contract and to leave the Navy. Mike was disappointed. “Josh, you’re the best ET that I have ever worked with. You are going to be difficult to replace.”

“Thank you, Sir, but my mind is made up. I’m a father now, and I need to be around for my daughter.”

“I didn’t know you were marr… oh, I guess that’s not a requirement. How old is she?”

“ Emma is just about three months old now.”

“ That’s right. Do you have a picture?”

“I did, but it was ruined when I was stuck in that hold.”

Mike just nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, congratulations and the best of luck.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

The rotation finished, and he said goodbye to everyone, and he made plans to meet up with the crew at the pub for drinks. Nikki was on the aft deck when he walked to the gangway. 

“ Goodbye, ET,” she said softly.

“ Goodbye, Nav,” as he continued walking toward the gangway. Then Josh turned and walked back to her. “I Love you, always will,” he whispered, then walked away without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 11/02/2020

It takes almost a month for Josh’s discharge papers to come through. During this time he is allowed to stay in base housing while he looks for a new place.

The first week felt as if he was on holiday, sleeping in and doing whatever he fancied. He found a small townhouse in the Edge Hill area just outside of Cairns proper. It was a perfect location being within walking distance of the Botanical Gardens and Stan Williams Park. Perfect for walks with Emma.

By the third week, he was moving in. He set up a nursery for Emma in the second bedroom, getting his sister Amanda to help him with the decorating. They chose a pastel peach for the walls with light grey accents—the cot and dresser in white with a light grey glider chair. The dresser doubled as a changing table. Amanda found a pretty peach, grey and white area carpet in soft plush. On one wall, she added a large tree decal with a climbing koala bear. Josh bought a large plush koala as well.

Josh was in his townhouse just about a week when he called Lucy and asked her to come by so that they could talk and so that she could see the townhouse and Emma’s room.

Just before Emma was born, Lucy had moved in with her mum. Josh would go over there when he was on shore leave to visit with Emma. Now he wanted time alone with her, without interference from Lucy’s mum or Lucy. 

Lucy arrived with her mother and Emma. Josh beamed when he saw his baby girl and took her from Lucy’s mum straight away, holding her close while doing the baby bounce.

“Lucy, Linda, please sit. Can I get you a drink? A brew or some tea?” hoping to lessen the tension in the room. They both declined.

“May I show you around? I have a nursery set up for Emma,” Josh said, leading them down the short hallway to the nursery. Lucy and her mother shared a look.

“Josh,” Lucy says, “It’s very nice. You did this on your own?” as she admired the nursery.

“My sister Amanda helped.”

“ The room is lovely, Josh,” Linda says. She looked around; the room had everything which included a mobile over the cot, a tummy time mat, and a few toys and books.

Returning to the living room, Lucy and her mum took a seat on the couch, and Josh sat in the rocker with Emma. 

“ Josh, it’s time for her bottle and to have her nappy changed,” Lucy stood reaching for the baby.

“Please, let me,” he said.

“You should change her first incase she falls asleep.” 

“Alright.” Taking Emma to her room, he placed her on her changing pad and took care of her nappy all the while Linda was hovering. Returning to the living room, he took up her bottle and sat in the rocker that he had bought to do just this. He settled Emma comfortably in his arms and gently rocked while giving her her bottle. 

“Don’t forget to bring up air,” Linda instructs.

Josh just gives her an exasperated look while raising an eyebrow, “ I’m good, I’ve got this.” 

She finished her bottle, closed her beautiful blue eyes and fell asleep.

“So,” he begins. “ Now that I am out of the Navy and will have a reasonable schedule, I would like regular visits with Emma, here; including overnights.”

“Do you think that’s wise?” Linda asked.

Taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm, “What’s that supposed to mean? I’ve been around babies. She’s my daughter. Amanda, my sister, is nearby if there are any issues. Which there won’t be. I’m her father, and I want time with her.”

“You can come and visit with her once a week,” Lucy says.

“Not acceptable. Lucy, I am not going to be a part-time father showing up for a few hours a week and on birthdays. I don’t want to have to take this to court, but I will if I have to. I want my parental rights.”

“Well, Josh, I think you should just go ahead and try. Good luck with that. We’re done here,” Lucy says as she reached for the sleeping Emma. Josh stood and followed them to the door. “Nice place, Josh,” Lucy says as she leaves.

Josh returned to the living room, pacing, mumbling and trying to calm himself. ( Well that went about how I expected) he thought. Then he called his sister.

“Hey Josh, how did it go with Lucy?” Amanda asked.

“Well, about how I expected. I had Lucy and Cruella over as you know. I wanted them to see the place was clean and decent, and to see Emma’s room. I told her that I wanted unsupervised visitation and overnights.”

“And???”

“A flat, ‘no’. She said I could have one day a week. I told her that I would take it to the courts if I had too.”

“Yeah, and?”

“ They said ‘ good luck with that’ pretty much.”

“ Alright then, that’s just what we’ll do. I’ll speak with Jared when he gets home. Even if he can’t take the case himself, I’m sure one of his partners will.”

“Thanks, Sis.”

“No worries, little bro. I’ll call you later. Oh, and Josh, best get on finding a job. The court will be more favourable if you are working.”

“Yeah, I have something working. I’ll let you know how it goes. Talk to ya soon.”

After disconnecting from his sister, he went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and went to sit on his balcony to think.

Amanda decided not to wait until her husband came home to talk to him; she called him at the office. He was more than happy to help, and he gave Josh a call.

“ Hey, Josh, Jared. How’re things, Mate? Amanda tells me you need some help with visitation or custody of Emma.”

“Yeah, Lucy and her mum have got it in their heads that I can only see Emma at her house and on their schedule. It’s like supervised visits with social services. I want time alone with my daughter.”

“Understandable. Why not come for dinner and we’ll talk about your case. And Josh, you do have one.”

“Wow, great, when?”

“Does tonight work? I assume that you want to get right on this.”

“ I do. What time would you like me?”

“ Come whenever we usually eat around 6:00. We can talk over dinner.”

“Super, I’ll see you then.”

That night Jared collected all of Josh’s information. He suggested a paternity test to satisfy the court and confirm his parental rights. 

“That’s going to go over big,” Josh says.

“I’ll get a court order, let her know that we mean business and she won’t be able to put it off.”

Two days after his dinner with Amanda and Jared and the opening of his custody suit, Josh received the call that he had been waiting for. Search and Rescue Cairns called for an interview.

Josh got the job without any difficulty. Being from the Navy and with his active duty assignments, all had worked in his favour as he would require very little training and would be able to join a team right away. He was to report to the station the following Monday morning.

It was now July, and the case for the shared custody of Emma was finally resolved. Josh was granted shared custody and Emma’s last name was officially changed to Holiday. A court-appointed liaison helped with the development of the custody schedule. By the time the case was settled, Emma was six months old. Josh was to have her every other week and weekend, which worked perfectly with his work schedule of seven days on then seven days off with search and rescue. 

As soon as Josh’s custody was settled, Amanda sprung into action. She wanted to give Josh a surprise party to celebrate his shared custody of Emma and to have a very late baby shower. She made a list of the things that he could use and gave their mum and sister Gail a call. 

Diane was thrilled. “ Amanda what a fantastic idea! I can’t wait to meet her! I’m sure Gail will be more than happy to come up too. When did you want to do this?”

“As soon as we can, Mum. You tell me when you can get here, and I will work with that. You can shop for the baby here, so you don’t have to worry about bringing gifts.”

“Perfect! This is exciting. Your brother doesn’t know?”

“No, I want it to be a surprise. He has Emma every other week. So his next week with her will be the week after next, Sunday, 25 July to the following Saturday.” 

“Let’s plan for that then. I’ll fly up on Saturday, 24th and we can go shopping. This is going to be so much fun!”

“Okay, Mum. Just send me your plans when you have them.”

“Will do. Can’t wait to see you all.”

“Me too. Bye, Mum.”

Josh was enjoying working with the search and rescue crew. He liked being outdoors and being active, and he had missed the camaraderie that develops from working on a team. 

Having just picked up Emma from Lucy’s, he headed home. Pulling up to his place, he noticed Amanda’s car was there.

“Hey Amanda, I wasn’t expecting you, but it’s…”

As he walked into his living room, there was an enthusiastic “ Surprise” from his mother and sisters, Jared and his niece and nephew, Sophie and Daniel, as well as Gail’s husband, Steve.

Momentarily speechless, Josh was stunned as he looked around his living room at his family. The enthusiastic shout startled Emma into a wail. 

“Oh, my God! What’s this? Mum? Gail? I didn’t know you were coming up!” All the while he was bouncing and comforting Emma, who had quickly stopped crying.  
His mother and sister Gail hugged him while his brother- in- law, Steve, shook his hand.

“Congratulations, Mate!” Steve said.

“Well, brother, don’t just stand there, come sit!” Amanda said.

Sitting in his living room chair, he held Emma on his lap. Diane went over to him, “ may I hold my granddaughter?”

Smiling, Josh passed Emma to her; then she sat in the rocker to get to know her. 

Gail and Amanda had set out some light sandwiches, and there was cake. Then the gifts came out. Josh was overwhelmed and felt his eyes filling up.

“I can’t tell you how special this all is. Thank you, Amanda. Mum, Gail, it’s so great to see you.”

“Well, it’s about time that we got to meet this little one,” Diane said as she cuddled Emma. “She’s even more beautiful than her pictures!”

They visited and chatted catching up on each other's lives. It was decided that Gail and Steve would stay with Amanda, and Diane would stay at Josh’s. 

“Josh, you and Amanda did a wonderful job on Emma’s room. It’s lovely.” Diane complemented.

“Really, Josh, it’s beautiful,” Gail added.

“Thanks. It’s Amanda’s colour sense. ”

“You’re a wonderful father, Josh. I’m proud of you. I’m sure that your father would be too,” Diane said sadly.

Over the course of the week, Josh let his mum do as much as she wanted for Emma and she was eating it up.   
The week passed quickly, and before he knew it, he was saying goodbye to his mum and sister.

Thursday 6 August, and it was Josh’s week to have Emma. They had just come in from a walk in the gardens when his phone rang. Checking his caller Id, he saw that the call was from Swain. They had been good friends, best friends really, on Hammersley and kept in touch after Josh left the Navy. He would also occasionally join his old crewmates at the pub when they came in from patrol. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of Nikki.

“ Hey, Mate!” Swain greeted him. “ We got in yesterday, how’s it going?”

“Swaino!” Josh said, putting his phone on speaker so he could take care of Emma.

“Is your custody hearing over? How did you do?”

“Couldn’t have gone better. We have shared custody with me having Emma every other week Sunday to Saturday.”

“Do you have her this week?”

“I do, just came in from walking in the gardens.”

“ Sally would love to see you and Emma. How about over dinner we catch up? Are you free tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you say, Harry’s Pub down on the waterfront at 6:00?”

“Yeah, I know the place. Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“ Come on, Emma, Luv, time for a nap. We’re going on a date later.” He brought her into her room, changed her nappy and cuddled while singing to her. When she was just about asleep, he kissed her head and laid her in her cot, covering her with a light blanket. Then he turned on her mobile and left her room.

Grabbing a beer, his book, and the baby monitor, he retreated to the balcony to relax and read. Maybe even get in a nap himself.

Josh had gathered everything that he would need for their night out. Then he dressed her in a little sundress that Amanda had gotten for her and added a flowered clip in her mop of curly blond hair.

He arrived at Harry’s a little after 6:00, daddy bag in tow and spotted the Blakes at an outside table with their two children Chloe, five and Oliver, three. Swain stood to greet him.

“Josh, Mate! It’s been too long! You know Sally…”

“Of course, nice to see you.”

“You too. So this is the beautiful Emma,” she said as she reached for her.

Josh released Emma from his arm, handing her over to Sally and then set her carry seat in the highchair that the waiter had brought over.

“Can I get you something to drink, Sir?” he asked.

“Please, a coke would be great,” as he took a seat.

“My gosh, how big she’s gotten since that last time we saw her.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s been a couple of months.” 

“She looks like her daddy with those wonderful blue eyes and blond curls. How old is she now?”

“ Seven months.”

“Is she crawling yet?” Sally asked.

“She just started, getting faster every day!”

They had ordered their meals, and the waiter came over with them.

“ Sally, I can sit her in her seat so you can eat.”

“No worries, I’m used to this,” as she expertly balanced Emma on her lap and ate.

Swain was smiling at his wife, “ she’ll be in baby withdrawal now,’ chuckling.

“ How’s Hammersley, I miss the crew.”

Not all he misses, Swain thinks. “Well, we all miss you too. You were fun to have around. The new “ET”, we call him ‘Sparky’, let’s just say he’s not you. He comes by his name naturally if you get my drift. He’s kind of a dud too.”

Looking down at the table, Josh asked shyly, “ how’s Nikki? Is she seeing anyone?”

“Nikki’s okay, keeping her head down and concentrating on the work. I think she may be looking to take over as XO after Kate gets promoted. Not seeing anyone, as far as I know, she rarely leaves the ship. I don’t know why she even bothers to keep an apartment.”

Josh was feeling the pang of her loss and decided to tuck it away.

Swain asked how the custody hearing went, and they talked about that for a bit.

Dinner had been finished for a while, and the kids were getting restless.

“ I should be getting little Miss Em home. It was so good to see you guys.”

“We need to stay in touch better,” Sally said.

“We do. Goodnight,” and he walked to his car, carrying Emma in her seat.

Sally took Chris’s arm while grabbing onto Chloe’s hand, and Chris took Oliver’s.  
“He’s a wonderful father,” Sally remarked. “ I just never would have thought. I was surprised that he even went for custody. I figured he’d want to keep his freedom if you know what I mean.”

“I’m not surprised. Josh’s one of the most compassionate and selfless people I’ve ever worked with. After he found out about the baby, we talked a lot. He just kept saying how he was going to try and do it right. He was crushed when Nikki left him. It’s a shame that Nikki wouldn’t give him a chance. They’re made for each other, and I know they’re both still hurting.”

It was just after 8:00 when Josh was heading home, and Nikki was arriving at Paradise Lost, the crew’s favourite after cruise pub. She was meeting Kate and Bomber for drinks and dinner. Rebecca, ‘Bomber’, Brown took over for Chefo when he transferred off Hammersley. They all became fast friends.

They were sitting at the bar waiting on a table when Kate spotted Nikki and waved her over. The friends all hugged, grabbed their drinks, and headed over to an open table.

During dinner, Rebecca asks about Josh. “ Have you heard from Josh?”

“No… we broke up, Bomber. ( I broke up, she thinks). That’s what breaking up is.” 

“It’s not like a real break up. Can’t be. You two, it’s written in the stars or something.”

Kate has been quietly eating her dinner and staying out of this conversation.

“Bomber, leave it,” Nikki says.

“Well, how long has it been?” Bomber asks not about to let up.

Nikki, looking sad, “ almost six months.”

“ Are you seeing anyone else or even been on a date?”

“ Ahh, no. I did go on a couple of dates, but it just didn’t feel right.”

“Well,” Bomber continues, “ that should tell you something. You just don’t want to admit that you still have feelings for him, and I would guess strong feelings.”

Sighing, “ change of subject please, Bomber.”

Kate sat and listened to the conversation. Being Hammersley’s XO, she was supposed to report any shipboard relationships. Nikki was her best friend and cabin mate. She knew about her and Josh, and she also knew that they never brought it onto the ship, so she looked the other way. (How could I not when I am secretly seeing Mike) Then with the break-up, problem solved. 

Sitting unnoticed at a table in a dark corner of the pub, was a middle-aged man with longish dark hair, beard, and heavy black plastic-framed glasses. He was dressed all in black and was watching the three women intensely while sipping his beer and muttering to himself.

It was near 10 pm when their dinner party broke up.”

“Do either of you need a ride?” Nikki asks.

“No, we’re sharing a taxi,” Kate answers.

“Nikki, do you want me to walk you to your car?” Bomber asked her.

Laughing, “ Then who will walk you back? I’ll be fine. See ya in a couple of days.”

“ Right you are.”

“Night, Kate!” Nikki calls out as she walks away.

“Night Nik.”

Sitting in his car in a dark area of the car park, the man from the pub was watching Nikki’s car. He had made sure to leave the pub ahead of them watching from his car for them come out of the pub. ( There! ) he thinks and watches them say their goodnights and as Nikki headed for her car. He got out of his car, creeping and staying in the shadows, he approached the back of her car. As she went to unlock the door, he slinked out from behind the car, grabbed her and stuck a gun in her side. 

“Hello, Lieutenant... Nice to see you again as he slapped a rag over her mouth and nose. Just as Nikki was rendered unconscious, she recognised his voice...Campbell Fulton. 

Dragging her to his car, he laid her down in the back seat and secured her hands and feet then placed a piece of tape over her mouth. He unhurriedly drove out of the car park and towards the municipal marina.

Campbell Fulton had been festering like an infected boil. Nikki and Josh’s statements following the “bird boat” incident and his behaviour while with the crew of Hammersley, caused Fulton to be fired from the Marine Protection Agency. Subsequently, he was charged with sexual assault because of his attack on Nikki. The accusation of attempted murder didn’t stick due to lack of evidence. The boat colliding with the rock was considered accidental. Even with the fight, the falling of the steel drum was seen to be caused by the collision, and therefore also accidental. Fulton was released on bail until his court date. He wanted revenge, and he finally had everything in place to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early Saturday morning when Kate got the call that Hammersley was crash-sailed. Being that she was XO, it was her responsibility to muster the crew. She sent out a blast text. Everyone was to report to the ship by 9:00 am for a 10:00 departure.

“X, is everyone accounted for?” Mike asked her.

“Yes, Sir, except for Nav. She hasn’t acknowledged the text, nor has she arrived.”

“That’s not like her. Maybe she didn’t get the text for some reason. Have you tried to call?”

“Yes, Sir. There’s no answer.”

“Alright, try her again.”

Kate stepped to the flybridge to call her friend. The call went straight to voicemail.  
“Nikki, it’s Kate. We’ve been crash-sailed. We’re scheduled to leave at 10. Call in please.”

“Still no answer, Sir.”

“When’s the last time anyone saw her?” Mike asked the bridge crew.

“X and I had dinner with her Thursday night,” Bomber offered. “The last I saw of her was when we were leaving the pub. X and I took a taxi, and Nav went to her car.”

“What time was that?”

“Oh, a little after 10, 10:15 maybe,” Kate responded.

Mike thought for a moment then turned to Swain. “ Swain, do you have your car here or did Sally drop you?”

“My car’s here, Sir.” 

“Take Bomber, go to her house.”

“Okay, Boss.” Swain and Bomber left to check Nikki’s place.

“RO, get NAVCOM, Commander Marshall, please.”

“Aye, Sir.” Then a minute later, “ Commander Marshall, Sir.”

Mike picked up the handset, “Commander,”

“Mike, what is it?”

“We have a SNAFU with departure, Sir.”

“What’s up, Mike.”

“Our Nav has gone missing. Hasn’t reported in for the crash-sail.”

“Lt. Caetano? That’s not like her.”

“No, it’s not. I’ve sent someone to her home to check on her. We should hear back soon.”

“Okay, Mike. Keep me posted. If she’s not heard from soon, the FEDs will need to be brought in. Stand down. I’ll have to take Bendigo out of rotation and send them out. Go ahead and release your crew. Keep any personnel that the FEDs may want to speak with for now. Mike, keep me informed.”

“Of course, Sir,” the call disconnected as Swain called in.

“Boss, no sign of her at her place. Her car isn’t here. Bomber is out talking to some neighbours.”

Bomber approached a woman who was walking her dog, “ excuse me, Ma’am, do you know the woman that lives here?”

“ Oh, yes, of course. Nice young lady, a Navy Lieutenant, I think.”

“Yes, she is. Do you remember the last time that you saw her?”

“Well… let’s see...Wednesday, no… Thursday. Thursday evening. I was on my last walk with ‘Annabelle,’” indicating her little dog. “ She was going to her car as I walked by. We said hello, and she petted ‘Annabelle’. Then she got into her car and drove off.”

“ Do you remember approximately what time it was?”

“Sure, a little before 8:00, that’s when I always walk Annabelle.”

Swain called the ship. “Yes, Sir. Boss, Bomber is just coming back.” Bomber tells Swain of her conversation with Nikki’s neighbour. 

“Boss, I’m going to give the phone to Bomber so she can report about her interview with the neighbour…”

“Captain, Sir. I spoke with a…(she looks at her notes) Mrs Elsa Steinhouse. She said that she was walking her dog when she saw Nav getting into her car. She said it was around 8:00, which fits with the time that she got to the pub.”

Bomber gave Swain back the phone. “ Sir, I’m going to go by the pub that they were at and see if anyone saw her after X and Bomber left.”

“ That’s good, Swain, get back to me. When you’re done at the pub come on back,” Mike said to him. “ And Swain, we’ve been ordered to stand down.”

‘Yes, Sir.”

Swain and Bomber arrived at Paradise Lost, drove around the back to the car park and immediately spotted Nikki’s red Subaru Legacy. Swain’s copper’s instincts were on high alert.

“Bomber, this isn’t good,” he said as he pulled up next to her car. He got out, looked into her car and didn’t see anything that could help them. Then he walked around the car, looked underneath and spotted her keys where she had dropped them.

“Bomber! Call the Captain. Tell him we found her car and her car keys were underneath. They better call the Feds. Tell him that we will stay here until they get here so that nothing is disturbed.” 

“Roger that,” she answers.

Bomber called the captain, and then he called Commander Marshall who then called the Federal Police.

Thirty minutes later a car pulls into the car park and parks near Swain’s car.

A tall man exits the dark sedan along with a young woman and approaches Swain and Bomber showing their badges.

“I’m lead Inspector Alicia Hahn, and this is Detective Inspector Sergeant Greg Callaghan,” introducing themselves as they shake hands.

“How did you come about finding her car?” Swain fills them in on everything that they've found, including the conversation with Ms Steinhouse.

“Detective Sergeant, call for backup to secure the area, and also for a forensics team to go over the scene,” Hahn ordered.

“Mr Blake, Ms Brown, please wait for us on Hammersley. We may have more questions. Especially you, Ms Brown, as you were last with her.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Before going to Hammersley herself, Lead Inspector Hahn and her partner, went into the pub to speak with anyone who might have been there last Thursday night.

“I’m sorry, Inspector, but the night staff won’t be here until 4:00,” the manager informed them. 

“Alright, then, we’ll be back later. You’ll make everyone available at that time, yes?”

“I will, of course, this is a terrible thing. We try to maintain a safe environment here.”

“Of course. Okay Greg, time to head to Hammersley.”

Swain returned his car into the Navy car park, and he and Bomber headed to the ship. Once onboard they went straight to the bridge.

“So, I take it the Feds arrived?” Mike asked Swain.

“Yes, Sir, Inspector Hahn. She said that she would be here shortly to speak with us.”

Ten minutes later the unmarked car pulled up alongside Hammersley’s berth. Mike had been waiting on deck for them to arrive.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain,” Hahn called out.

“Granted. How are you, Inspector?”

“Fairly well. I’m sorry to have to be here under these circumstances, my partner, Detective Inspector Sergeant Greg Callaghan.”

Mike held out his hand, “ Pleased. How can we help?”

“Is there somewhere we can talk? I would like to interview some crewmembers and then chat with the two women that had dinner with her on Thursday night.”

“Of course, you can set up in the conference room, and I’ll have the crew members come to you to be interviewed.”

“Perfect. I don’t need the entire crew, only those who the Lieutenant has regular contact with for now,” walking towards the bridge while chatting. 

“Swain, you and Buffer round up Two Dads, Charge, Spider and RO. Send them to the conference room. Anyone else that you can think of Swain?”

“No, Sir.”

“Okay, then Buffer, you join them. Swain, the inspector wants you to wait with us. Buffer tell the Inspector that we will be here on the bridge when she’s ready for us.”

“Aye, Sir. This way, Inspector, Sargeant,” as Swain leads them from the bridge.

“ Bomber, could you bring them some coffee?”

“Yes, Sir,” she replied and left the bridge for the galley to get them brews. After she dropped the tray of coffees in the conference room, she went back to the galley and made up a tray to bring to the bridge.

“ Bomber, thank you. Are they settled in okay?” Mike asked.

“They are, Sir.” 

Inspector Hahn called Buffer, Spider, Charge, Two Dads and RO into the conference room.

“Please, sit down, gentleman. I’m Lead Inspector Hahn, you may remember me from the Bright Island mess. This is Sargeant Callaghan, my partner. We need to ask you a few questions about LT Caetano. I assume that you all know that it appears that she has been missing since Thursday night. Has anyone heard from her or seen her about?”

A chorus of nos as they shook their heads.

“Do any of you know whether she’s seeing anyone?”

“I don’t believe so,” Buffer answers. “ I haven’t seen her with anyone but the crew.”

“How has she been at work? Any mood changes? Depression? Anxiety or short fuse? Does she seem happy?”

This time Charge speaks up, “ She seems fine.”

“I don’t know about that,” Two Dads interjects. “ She hasn’t been the same since ET left.” Buffer gives him a look.

Then Spider adds, “ I think she and ET were together...ahh...maybe.”

Now Two Dads and Buffer both give Spider the “what the hell” look. They were trying to protect Nikki’s career.

Hahn picked up on these non-verbal signals, “Go on; Spider is it?”

Spider's face goes red right through to his ears, “Uhhh, I think she and ET may have been seeing each other.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Uhhh, just a few conversations that I overheard and then something that happened with Chefo. He was the ship's cook; he left at the same time that ET did.” Spider went on to tell about the incident in the galley and what had happened when ET found out. “Man, was he pissed. Tore out of there like Hells fury.” 

“So, ET? What is his name?”

“Josh Holiday. He was our electronics techo. He left the Navy about four months ago,” RO told them.

Callaghan was taking notes on what was being said. 

“Okay, thank you, mates,” dismissing the group. “Oh, and nobody is to be in contact with ‘ET’, understood?” Inspector Hahan said to them.

“You don’t think ET has anything to do with this? Because there is no way.” Charge says to her.

“ I don’t know anything at this time… thank you.”

They all filed out of the conference room. “I can’t believe this,” Charge says. 

Detective Sergeant Callaghan pops his head out the door, “ Can one of you send the Captain, X, Bomber and Swain?”

“Yes, Sir,” RO responds.

Mike, Kate, Bomber, and Swain file into the conference room.

Inspector Hahn began asking questions while Detective Callaghan continued to take notes. “Okay, we all know each other, so let’s get to it. Ms Brown, you and LT McGregor had dinner with the LT. Thursday evening, correct? Where was that?”

“We met at Paradise Lost at 8:00.”

“ Had you been drinking?”

“We each had a cocktail and then some wine with dinner,” Kate said.

“And what time did you leave? Did you all leave at the same time?”

“We left around 10:00,” Kate answered. “We walked out together. Bomber and I took a taxi, and Nikki went to her car.”

“ Tell me about ‘ET’.”

“What about ET? They were friends. We are three female crewmembers on a ship with 24 men. We all work together. We form friendships like anyone else. It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Kate responded.

Mike looked at her, thinking that she got a little defensive. Then he remembered the whole bird boat incident…( I wonder if there was something there… they seemed pretty close…)

“Well, I believe that I remember him from when I went out to Bright Island with you. They seemed to be fairly close then,” she said suggestively. “ Where is ET now?”

“He left the Navy at the end of the last rotation, about four months ago,” Mike answered.

“ Any particular reason for leaving?”

Swain spoke up, “ Well, there were a couple of reasons. On our last boarding together we were overrun and held hostage. While we were being held in a compartment, ET told me that he was done with the bull shit and would be leaving the Navy. He had a very stressful rotation with several life or death incidences one of which almost losing his leg or his life, and it was really close. Then there’s the fact that he became a father.”

“Really? Have you seen him lately?”

“As a matter of fact, Thursday evening. He had dinner with my family and me.”

“How did he seem? Was he nervous or unsettled?”

“No, quite the opposite. We had a nice dinner, relaxed.”

“Well, I’m going to need to speak with him. Do you know how I can find him without jumping through hoops?”

Swain gave them Josh’s address.

“Okay, thank you, everyone. That’s all for now. Oh, let’s not be giving ET any heads up about our coming.” Hahn and Callaghan left to head over to Josh’s.

“Swain, you and Bomber are dismissed, go home. Just remember that we are on standby.” Mike said.

“Thank you, Sir,” they said as they left.

“Kate, did you know of anything going on between Nikki and ET?” 

“I knew that they had feelings for each other, and I also knew that nothing happened on the ship. They were close friends who someday hoped to be more.”

“I thought that I saw something during that whole bird boat disaster. I just chalked it up to Nikki being concerned for a close friend.”

“Yeah, I know. Nikki told me that Josh was planning on transferring off Hammersley at the end of the rotation so that they could date. When Josh’s ex-girlfriend turned up pregnant, Nikki broke everything off. That’s one of the big reasons that he left the Navy instead of going for a transfer.”

“So, bottom line, nothing happened.”

“Nothing happened,” Kate replied. “ You know Nikki; she would have never let things go too far.”

Before heading to Josh’s, Hahn and Callaghan stopped at NAVCOM to speak with Commander Marshall.

“Inspector Hahn come in, have a seat.” Steve Marshall greeted them as they arrived at his office.

“Thank you, Commander. My partner Sergeant Greg Callaghan.”

“Pleased,” Steve said, extending his hand. “How can I help you, Inspector?”

“ I would like a copy of LT Caetano’s jacket and also Josh Holiday’s.”

“Okay, I understand the LT’s but why Holiday? He’s been out of the Navy almost four months now.”

“It appears that they may have been somewhat involved. I need to get the whole picture.”

“LT Caetano involved with a shipmate? Highly unlikely. She’s an exemplary officer.”

“Yes, well, maybe you should speak with LT. Commander Flynn.”

“Any chance the LT is AWOL?” Or, maybe being on a two-week shore leave she snuck away for a few days?”

“First, Inspector, there is no way the LT is AWOL. She’s career Navy all the way. As for her seeing Holiday, I wouldn’t know nor would I care. He’s no longer in the Navy, so it’s a moot point. I’ll have LT Smith pull those jackets for you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting,” effectively dismissing them.

It was just 12:30 when Hahn and Callaghan pulled up in front of Josh’s townhouse noting that Josh’s car was in the driveway. They got out of the car, looked around at the neighbourhood, and then through the windows of Josh’s car, before making their way to the door. Callahan knocked forcefully, and a moment later, Josh opened the door carrying Emma on his hip.

“Can I help you?”

Showing their badges, “Lead Inspector Alicia Hahn and Detective Inspector Sergeant Greg Callaghan, Federal Police. May we come in, Mr Holiday?”

Josh was a bit taken back but stepped aside and showed them into the living room.

“What’s this about?”

“Sit down please, Mr Holiday,” Callahan said.

“Call me Josh, please,” as he sat in the chair facing the couch.

“I think that for our purposes we’ll keep it formal, Mr Holiday.”

Josh is becoming quite confused.

“Cute Baby,” Alicia Hahn says. “Is she yours? She looks like you.”

Josh was becoming annoyed and wanted to be flip but decided against it not knowing what was going on. ( Maybe Lucy has something to do with this? I wouldn’t be surprised.)

“ Yes, of course, she’s mine.”

“How old is she?” asked Callaghan.

“ Seven months. Are you just friendly, or is there a purpose to these questions?” Josh was getting testy.

“Oh, there’s a purpose, Mr Holiday,” Hahn said.

Hahn: “So, what’s her name?”

“Emma.”

“Nice. And she’s seven months old? She was born before you left the Navy then.”

“Yeah, about three months before.”

Hahn: “Are you married? Where’s her mother?”

“We’re not married and not together. We have shared custody.”

“How does that work out with your job? I assume you are working, living in this nice place.”

“I’m with search and rescue. My shifts are one week, Sunday to Saturday, one week off. So I have her every other week.”

Callaghan jumps in, “ Kind of cramps your social life, work and baby.”

“No, I’m right where I want to be. Now please, what is this all about?”

Callaghan: “ Where were you Thursday night, 10:00?”

“What??? Why???”

“Just answer the question please,” Hahn adds.

Emma started to get antsy so Josh got up and put her in her play corner with some toys then sat back down. “10:00 Thursday, I was right here with Emma.”

“Can anyone verify that?”

Josh snorted and shook his head, “ yeah, Emma. Earlier in the evening, I had dinner with Chris and Sally Blake and their family. I came home around 8:00.”

Hahn continues, “ Do you still have contact with LT. Caetano?”

“No, what’s going on???” getting anxious.

“LT Caetano failed to show for duty this morning. It appears that she has been missing for two days, since Thursday night.”

Josh went cold, “Missing??? She’s missing???” Josh stood and started to pace running his fingers through his hair.

“Any ideas, Mr Holiday?”

Josh spun around and faced them, “ NO! NO, I DON’T!!!” His shouting upset Emma, and he picked her up for a cuddle.

“I would never hurt Nikki if that’s what you’re thinking, Never!” he said sadly. “When was she last seen?” his voice was shaking.

Hahn replied, “ She had dinner with LT McGregor and Seaman Brown on Thursday evening. The dinner party broke up around 10:00.”

Josh is blown away and sits down heavily in his chair.

“Alright, Mr Holiday, that’s all for now. Stay available,” Alicia Hahn said standing.

They left and began to canvass the neighbours, showing Nikki’s service photo and asking if anyone had seen her. They also asked if they had seen Josh on Thursday night. To a person, they said that they saw him come home a little after 8:00 and didn’t notice anything else. Callaghan also spoke with Ms Steinhaus and asked if she had ever seen any women around as her house was directly across from Josh’s.

“No, officer, only the baby’s mother when she comes to pick her up, and I believe he has a sister that visits often,” she replied. “He’s a wonderful father and a good neighbour. A charming young man.”

“Thank you, Ms Steinhaus.” Inspector Hahn replied.

The two federal agents returned to their car. “ Okay, back to the office, we’ll go back to that pub around 4:00,” Hahn said to Callaghan.

Josh took a deep breath, trying to stop from shaking. ( This is a nightmare… My God, Nikki…)

Another deep breath and he picked up Emma. “ Okay, little poppet, let’s get you changed and have some lunch. Maybe Aunty Amanda will come over for a while so daddy can lose it.”

Josh fed Emma her lunch and sat rocking her while she drank a bottle taking comfort from his little girl. Once she was asleep, he took her to her room, kissed her head and laid her in her cot, covering her with a light blanket. Returning to the living room, he laid on the couch and called his sister.

“Hello, Josh, what’s up?”

“Hey, Sis, could you and Jared come over,” Josh asked, his voice cracking.

“Josh, what’s wrong? Is Emma okay?”

Taking a deep breath, “Emma’s fine. It’s… It’s… Nikki. She’s missing.”

“Missing? From the boat? Did something happen?”

“Not missing from Hammersley, she disappeared after having dinner with some friends at Pub Paradise Lost Thursday night. They only discovered her missing because Hammersley was crash-sailed and she didn’t show. I’m going crazy, Sis. I don’t want to be alone.”

“It’s okay; we’ll be there in 10. Why Jared, not that he minds.”

“The Federal Police were here. Evidently I am a ‘person of interest’ because we were close.”

When Amanda and Jared arrived, she let herself into the house and found Josh lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

“Hey Josh,” she says, kissing him on the head. “ Where’s Emma?”

“Sleeping.” 

Amanda sat on the floor next to him while Jared took the chair opposite.

“Thanks, Sis, Jared, I can’t believe this is happening. I want to be doing something. I want to be out looking for her.”

“Josh, let the police handle it.”

“It’s the Feds cause she’s Navy.”

“Even better.”

“Josh, have you eaten?” Amanda asks.

“Can’t.”

“Let me fix us some brews then,” she gets up and goes to the kitchen.

“Josh, tell me about the visit from the Feds,” Jared says.

“ Inspector in Charge Alicia Hahn and Detective Sergeant Callaghan,” Josh said and went on to tell Jared everything about their visit.

Amanda returned to the living room carrying a tray with three brews. She had added a shot of whiskey to Josh’s. He took a sip, not saying anything about the extra ingredient. Then Amanda took a seat next to her brother on the couch.

“Those are all standard questions,” Jared explained. “Standard procedure, they need to rule you out. Most often it’s an ex-husband, boyfriend, etc. who are behind these things. If they come back and things get uncomfortable. Stop answering questions, and call me. If you tell them that you are calling a Barrister, they have to stop. I’ll come straight away.”

“Do they have any idea what may have happened?” Amanda asked.

“No, evidently she was out with friends having dinner Thursday night. She was last seen heading to her car at around 10:00.”

Josh turned on the News, and there was Nikki’s service portrait. He leaned forward, covered his face, and quietly cried.

“Josh, she’s beautiful,” Amanda says to him, not ever having met her although she had seen pictures. He hadn’t brought her around to the family because of their circumstances. They wanted to wait before approaching their families until they could be together in the open.

Josh’s phone rings, he looks at the caller id then answers. “ Hi, Mum.”

“Josh, my God. I was just watching the news. Is that your Nikki?”

“I wish she were my Nikki, but yes. She’s missing.”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m alright. Worried.”

“Are you alone?”

“Amanda and Jared are here.”

“Good. You shouldn’t be alone. May I speak with Amanda?”

“Sure, Mum,” handing the phone over to his sister.

“How is he doing really?” Diane asks. “ He still loves her, doesn’t he.”

“Yes, very much so. I’m going to stay with him and help with Emma until Lucy picks her up later.”

“Do you need me to come up?”

“Not yet, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay, keep in touch. Give him a hug for me.”

“ I will.”

Callaghan and Hahn arrived at Pub Paradise Lost around 4:30 pm to interview the waiter.

“I remember the ladies. They appeared to be enjoying themselves,” the waiter told them.”

Callaghan showed him Nikki’s picture. “Was she one of the women?”

“Ahh, yeah, yeah she was, pretty she is.”

“Did you notice anything unusual?”

“No...not really.”

A waitress that had been wiping tables nearby had overheard the Inspector. “ Excuse me, Ma’am? I remember a strange bloke sitting at that corner table.”

“Strange, how do you mean?”

“Well, he was kind of creepy. I brought him his beer, and he was muttering to himself while looking over at where the ladies were sitting. I didn’t really think much about it. Just a guy watching attractive women. You see that all the time.”

“How long was he here?”

“I believe he left a little after 9:00.”

“Can you describe him?”

“Like I said, creepy scary. Medium build, dark clothes, dark bushy beard, longish brown hair. Oh! And heavy black plastic rimmed glasses.”

“That’s good, thanks. Can I have a police artist come by and try a sketch?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She hands a card to her, “ If you think of anything or you see him in here, give me a call.”

“ Will do.”

Having no one else to interview, they left for the station to write their reports.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh had just turned off the T.V. after watching the news about Nikki when his doorbell rang.

“Josh, I’ll get it,” Amanda called to him from the kitchen.

“Oh, Amanda, I wasn't expecting you,” Lucy says, stepping inside. “Is that Josh’s ex I saw on the news?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Well, that’s a shame. Is Emma ready?”

“Yes, she’s sitting with Josh in the living room.”

Lucy marched into Josh’s living room and held her hands out for Emma.

“Mummy’s here Poppet,” Josh says to her, kissing her cheek. “ Be a good girl, and I’ll see you soon. Love you, baby girl,” then he handed her to Lucy.

“See you next week,” Lucy says as she leaves.

“Yup, see ya Sunday,” Josh replies.

With Emma gone, he’s already feeling empty. He always has that feeling when his time with her is over, but this week he feels it even more with Nikki’s disappearance.

“Josh, we’re ordering take away. You need to eat. What would you prefer, pizza or Chinese?” Amanda asked.

“I don’t care. I’m not sure that I can eat.”

“Josh, Mate,” Jared says, “ you need to try and eat something.”

“Yup, ahh, yeah… pizza then.”

Later, after dinner, Josh called one of his fellow search and rescue mates. He felt that in his current state of mind, he wouldn’t be of any use to the team. Sunday morning at 7:00 he was supposed to report for duty. 

“Hey, Josh, Mate. What’s do’in?”

“John, I need a favour, a big one. I found out today that my girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend has been missing since Thursday night. She still means a lot to me, and I’m in no shape to work right now. Would you be able to cover for me? I know that you are just coming off your rotation, mate. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Josh, mate, no worries. My God, is she the one that’s been on the news?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve got your back, Mate. Let me know after you talk to the captain. Just text if you don’t want to talk.”

“Thanks, John,” he hung up and called his Captain.

“Captain, it’s Josh.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I have a personal problem…” explaining all that had happened and that John was willing to cover for him if that was okay.

“Josh, no worries. Take whatever time you need. Tell John that he will be on call. I’ll call him in only if we get a big rescue.”

“Thanks, Captain.”

“Good Luck.”

After hanging up from speaking with his captain, Josh sent off a text to John telling him that they were all set and that he was on call only. He went back to alternating between pacing and laying on the couch.

Shortly after 11:00, after watching the news again, Amanda and Jared left for home. After they left, Josh had a shot of whiskey, a shower, another shot, and went to bed where he laid there staring at the ceiling.

Why would someone take Nikki...Why hasn’t there been any demands… wrong place, wrong time? Dear God, please let her be alright. His thoughts continued going in circles.

Josh spent Sunday trying to stay busy with little projects around the house trying to keep his mind off what was happening. It wasn’t working. It was going on 4:00, and he decided to go for a run. His usual route took him through the Gardens. Approaching the second half of his loop around the lake, in a secluded area of the track, he suddenly collapsed in a heap of excruciating pain, falling hard to the ground and twitching so violently he couldn’t think.

“Hello, ET. It’s been a while,” the voice floated to him in a fog of pain.

“Fulton…” Josh managed to moan and then tried to sit up.

“ Awe, call me Campbell, after all, we’re old friends, right? Now, listen carefully. I have the Lieutenant, and if you want her to stay healthy, you’ll do as you're told. Get up slowly.”

That was about all Josh could manage. Fulton got behind him and shoved a gun into his ribs. “ Now, we are going to walk to my car. Two mates, just having a chat.”

Josh did as he was told trying to think of a way out of this. ( He has Nikki… he has Nikki) He kept thinking. Arriving at the Fulton shoved Josh into the back seat while still holding the gun on him. 

He handed Josh plastic restraints, “ Put these around your ankles.” Glaring, Josh complied.

“Now, turn around, hands behind your back!” Fulton ordered then applied plastic restraints to his wrists. With Josh secured, he shoved him down across the back seat, “Now, shut up and don’t move. Don’t be stupid.”

Fulton drove away from the Gardens and to the municipal marina that is next to the Navy Base. No one saw a thing. Parking the car in a remote area, he pulled Josh from the back seat, released his ankle restraints and walked him to the pier where he had a Zodiac waiting.

“Get in and don’t be stupid. Nikki doesn’t have any water. If anything happens to me, they won’t find her until it’s too late. She’ll die an awful death before she is found.”

(He’s a sick, twisted, sociopath), Josh thought, and he believed him.

Motoring quietly along the Navy piers and over to the maintenance docks, Fulton was keeping a careful watch for the patrols. He timed his approach for just after the patrol went by. Josh was stunned as he pulled up to the stern of the old Hammersley. It was near about 6:00 now as Fulton tied off the Zodiac well out of the view of the docks. 

Leaning forward, “ turn around and on your knees,” Fulton ordered, then he cut Josh’s wrist restraints. “Get out,” pointing the taser at him. Then Fulton carefully followed. Still holding the taser on him, “go to the bridge,’ he ordered.

Josh climbed the stairs up and onto the bridge. There, sitting on the floor chained to a support column near the helm, was Nikki. She cried out through her taped mouth when she saw him. He dove for her, removed the tape from her mouth and pulled her to him.  
“Nikki, are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m okay, Josh,” crying quietly.

“ Touching, now get your ass over here now before I have to use this again,” Fulton says, wagging the taser at him. “ Sit down there, near that column. Take the cuff at the end of the chain and put it around your ankle. Now sit there and shut up or I’ll shut you up.”

**********************************************

Amanda had been calling her brother to check on him and wasn’t getting an answer; the call just kept going to voicemail. She was concerned about how he was doing and his not answering his phone was disconcerting. After trying for almost 2 hours, Amanda decided to go over to his house. Not wanting to take the kids along, she called her best friend, and after explaining what was happening, she asked her if she would come over and stay with her kids while she went to check on her brother.

When Amanda pulled into the driveway and saw Josh’s car, she hoped that he was just sleeping and had just not heard the phone. (Maybe he took something to sleep?) Amanda went to the front door, knocked loudly, tried the door and found it locked. Digging out her key from her pocket, she let herself in.

“Josh!” she called out loudly. “Josh! Why didn’t you answer your damn phone?” Amanda walked throughout the house, checking rooms, then the garage and back garden, no Josh. He wasn’t there. It was almost entirely dark now, and she was very concerned. She called Jared.

“Jared, I’m at Josh’s. I’ve been calling him for over two hours, and he hasn’t picked up. His car is here, but he isn’t.”

“Maybe he went for a run?”

“Jared, it’s almost dark outside. The park will be closed.”

“Amanda, he’s a big boy. I’m sure that he’s not afraid of the dark.”

“Jared! Something’s wrong, I can feel it!”

“Alright, alright, Hon, I’ll be right there.”

Twenty minutes later, Jared pulled up to Josh’s townhouse, and Amanda met him at the door. Hugging her husband, “Jaren, it’s been three hours. He’s not running! Somethings wrong!” she says worriedly.

He had to agree, and they called the police. Because of Josh’s connection to Nikki, the Federal Police responded as well. 

The doorbell rang, and Amanda answered the door. There were two Federal Agents on the stoop who showed their badges as Amanda opened the door. “Come in, officers.”

“ Lead Inspector Alicia Hahn and Inspector Greg Callaghan, Federal Police,” Alicia said as they entered the house. “And you are?” 

“Jared and Amanda Ramsey,” Jared answers. “ Amanda is Josh’s sister.”

“I see. So, Mr Holiday is unaccounted for?”

“I’ve been trying to reach him for over three hours. His phone just goes to voicemail.” Amanda tells her. “And his car is here.”

“Could it be that he just doesn’t have his phone on him? Maybe he went out and took a taxi?”

“If he didn’t have it with him I would have heard it ring in the house. Josh always has his phone because of Emma. Why would he take a taxi?”

“I don’t know; maybe he wanted to drink?”

“No… it’s not like him.”

“Could be that he’s with LT Caetano, maybe they’re planning on doing a runner together,” Callaghan said.

“NO! NO! NO!” Amanda exclaimed, frustrated. “ He would NEVER leave Emma. You must have seen them together.” As she started to cry, Jared came over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She was getting angry as it appeared that they weren't listening to her.

“Alright, Mrs Ramsey. If he had gone for a run, do you know his route?”

“I know that he likes to run through the Botanical Gardens, around the lake.” 

“ Okay, we’ll take some officers and head over there,” Alicia Hahn said. 

Alica called for more officers to canvas the trails at the gardens. 

Hahn, Callaghan and a half dozen police constables are walking the path around the lake in the gardens with torches. They stopped the few stragglers that were still running, showed Josh’s picture, and asked if anyone had seen him. No one had. 

“Inspector! Over here!” one of the constables called out.

“A mobile…” Alicia picked it up using gloves and turned it on. Josh Holiday’s phone. There was a picture of Emma on the home screen.

*****************************************

“It’s a pleasure to have you both here,” Fulton remarks. “We have unfinished business. It was very considerate of you not to press the attempted murder charge, ET. However, Lieutenant, not so nice of you to accuse me of sexual assault. Cost me my job and possible jail time. Maybe we’ll just have to make that charge real, then.”

“It was real, Fulton.”

“Come on Nikki, I barely touched you, and you practically broke my balls for it. Well, this time it is going to be different, and your boyfriend gets to watch. Do you get off on that sort of thing, ET?”

“YOU FUCKING CRAZY BASTARD!!!” Josh screams. “YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!!!”

Fulton laughs, “ says the man chained to a pole.

Monday,4:00 pm and now Josh has been missing for almost 24 hours, Nikki for four and a half days. Fulton had been ranting practically non stop. Going on about how he was treated and what he planned on doing to Nikki. And that he was planning on killing them both when he was done. He was going to make it look like a murder-suicide. Getting bored toying with them Fulton decides that it’s time to move things along.

“ Let’s see… ET never got over Nav, so he brought her here to the old Hammersley, to where they first met. She rebuffs him. He gets enraged and shoots her. Then realising what he’s done, he writes a note and shoots himself… Yeah, I think that should work fine. Things should be pretty messy by the time you are found. Nasty even.” Fulton rambles pacing back and forth. 

Fulton decides that it’s time and brings out more chains. When he approaches Nikki with the tape, she starts fighting him, kicking and flipping her body. Fulton hits her hard in the face then stuffs the rag of chloroform over her nose. As soon as she’s unconscious, he places a chain on her other leg and stretches her legs apart.

Josh is screaming and roaring at Fulton, shouting expletives and pulling on his leg chain, freaking out as there isn’t anything that he can do. He’s about to be sick. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!!! I’LL TURN THIS THING UP AND STOP YOUR HEART IF I TAZE YOU AGAIN!!!” Then taunting, “ Do you think you can help her, ET, sailor boy?. What are you going to do, chained to a pole, huh?”

Fulton cuts Nikki's clothes off leaving her in just her underwear. Now he moves over to Josh, who appears to be numb. 

*******************************************

“Alright people! Listen up! We now have another official missing person case, and there appears to be foul play involved. Then Hahn and Callaghan went back to Josh’s place to give Amanda the news. She was devastated, and she called her mum.

Back on the Hammersley, Fulton finished setting up Nikki, and now he moved over to Josh, planning on restraining his hands and taping his mouth. “ I should have shut your mouth hours ago…” Fulton mumbles as he approaches Josh.

Josh had spent the last twenty-four hours trying to think of a way out of this mess. As Fulton approached, he started acting up, swearing, yelling, “ You’re not going to get away with this. They’ll find you and throw away the key.”

Fulton laughs, “Dream on sailor, boy.”

Sitting on the floor, Josh was just waiting for the right opportunity. Fulton, being overconfident and made a huge error in judgement... he bent over him to secure his hands and tape his mouth. Moving with lightning speed, Josh grabbed his leg chain in two hands and wrapped it around Fulton’s neck before he knew what had happened. Fulton had used long chains to allow them to move to the bucket that he left for them. That would prove to be his undoing. Fulton tried to fight him, but Josh is strong from working out with the search and rescue squad. His legs are powerful from running. He pulled the chain around his neck and wrapped his powerful legs around Fulton’s lower body while he choked the life from him.

Nikki had come around, heard the scuffle and saw that Josh had Fulton. She watched with eyes wide as tears ran down her cheeks, thinking that they just might get out of this alive or die if Josh loses control of him. Then it was over. Fulton was dead. Josh shoved him off of him and immediately crawled to Nikki. He could just reach to pull the tape from her mouth.

“Is he dead?” she asked him as her voice hitched with a sob.

“He’s dead. I’m going to search him, see if the key is in his pocket.”

“Okay,” she said sniffing.

Josh went through Fulton’s pockets, no key. Looking around, he spotted it on the navigator’s console. That’s ironic), he thought. ( What to do now…) He kicked Fulton’s body away from him so he could think.

“Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we going to do now? How are we going to get this?”

“I’m working on it. Nikki, I’ll think of something, hold on, okay?”

“I’m alright… Josh… I’m sorry.”

“Not now, Nikki.”

Fifteen minutes went by when he spotted Fulton’s torch, just out of reach, of course. Removing Fulton’s belt, he started tossing the buckle end at the torch hoping to snag it enough to pull it closer. The moon was full and shining through the windows with just enough light, and with the lights from the dock, he was able to see reasonably well. After about ten minutes and what felt like one hundred tries, he was able to move the torch within reach.

“Nikki, the security patrols go by, what, every fifteen minutes?”

“They’re supposed to.”

“I have an idea.”

Josh watched out the window for the next pass of the patrol. Perfect, they pass by facing the port side of the ship, the side windows that he was able to access would be facing them. Now he waited, sure enough about fifteen minutes later, Josh could see the lights of the security cart. He turned on the torch and started flashing a signal out the window, SOS, three short blinks, three long blinks, and then three short. He kept repeating the sequence. 

“Nikki! They’re stopping!”

“Hey, Paul, do you see that? Up there in the bridge window.”

“Looks like morse code...SOS,” his partner Ryan replied.

Guns out, they called it in and then boarded the old ship quietly, not knowing what they were going to find, then they heard Josh and Nikki as they started yelling. 

“UP HERE! ON THE BRIDGE! WE’RE ON THE BRIDGE!”

“Holy shit!” Paul said as they entered the bridge. “ Ryan,” he radioed his partner who was cautiously searching the ship.” We’ve got the missing LT! Call it in!”

“ We’re going to get you out of here Ma’am.” Getting his handcuff key, he tried it on the leg shackle, and it worked, he released the rest of her restraints. His partner arrived on the bridge and was releasing Josh at the same time. As soon as he was free, Josh grabbed the fire blanket from the wall and covered Nikki.

“ Thank you,” she said, shaking and Josh pulled her into his arms.

Paul shined his light on Fulton, “ Jesus,” seeing his purple-blue face and the chain marks around his neck. Backup arrived, and they notified the Feds.

Paul and Ryan moved them to the aft deck to wait for the feds. Sitting on the deck, Josh held onto Nikki who was still wrapped in the blanket. Inspectors Hahn and Callaghan arrived.

“Lieutenant, are you okay? Any injuries? Alicia Hahn asked.

Nikki nodded, “I’m alright.” Crying again, “ I didn’t think that we would get out of this. I couldn’t see how.”

“Shhh, Nik,” Josh tried to comfort her. “ We’re okay; it’s over.”

“Mr Holiday? You’re okay?”

Josh nodded, “ yup.”

“We’re going to have to go to the station and take your statements.”

“Yeah, of course,” Josh answered for both of them, knowing that it was coming but still not happy about it. He just wanted to go home.

“Where were you held?” Inspector Hahn asked.

“ On the bridge,” Josh answered.

Paul, from the security detail, approached Hahn, “ Inspector, we have a deceased on the bridge.”

Leaving a couple of constables with Josh and Nikki, she followed Paul to the bridge. She noted the chains and the strangled man. “Crikey. Greg, call forensics we have a DB.” Then she returned to Josh and Nikki.

“Let’s get to the station and get your statements so we can get you both home.”

“Please, I want out of here,” Nikki said.

The two federal agents brought them to their car and headed downtown to the local precinct.

At the station, Alicia had a female officer get Nikki a jumpsuit to put on. Then she and Josh were led to two different interview rooms and given phones to call their families.

Inspector Hahn stayed with Josh while Callaghan went with Nikki. Nikki explained how Fulton abducted her from the pub’s car park, and what had happened over the four days that she was captive.

“It was horrible. He never touched me, but the threat was always there. He left me alone for hours at a time.”

“Do you know where he went when he left?”

“No, he just made snide comments and rude remarks. Now that I think about it, he had probably been stalking Josh. He kept telling me that I was going to get a surprise and how much I was going to like it. Then Nikki told him about Josh’s arrival on the bridge, what Fulton was planning on doing, and then how Josh was able to stop him, saving her from rape, and then murder. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I’ll get this typed so you can sign it and we can get you home.” Callahan said.

In the next room, Inspector Hahn was questioning Josh. “ So, Mr Holiday, how did you end up a guest of Mr Fulton?”

“Late Sunday afternoon, I went for a run, trying to settle my head. I was running near the backside of the lake, in the gardens, when the next thing I knew, I was on the ground twitching and in serious pain. Standing over me with a taser was Fulton. He told me to cooperate, or he would hurt Nikki. Then he dragged me off, tossed me his car, and put me in restraints. He went to the municipal marina and put me in a Zodiac that he had tied off there and brought me to the old Hammersley.”

“Tell me what happened to Fulton on the bridge.”

“Things were getting out of control. He had just knocked Nikki out with something on a rag, chloroform I think, and cut off her clothes. Then he restrained her legs…,” looking uncomfortable, “ahh... spread eagle. He came over to me, planning on gaging me and securing my hands. He got careless, and I got lucky. He bent over in front of me, and I was able to wrap my leg chain around his neck and restrain him with my legs.”

“We found the fake suicide note that he wrote. He was planning a staged murder-suicide?”

“Yeah, he said he was going to make it look like I killed Nikki in a rage, realised what I had done and then killed myself. He was going to make it look like I was the one that took Nikki hostage.”

“Okay, I’ll get this typed up for you to sign. I don’t expect there to be any charges filed against you for Fulton’s death. It’s pretty cut and dried self-defence. After your statements are signed, I’ll get someone to drive you and the Lieutenant home.


	5. Chapter 5

Inspector Hahn reported to NAVCOM that LT Caetano had been found, alive and as well as can be expected. As Hammesley’s captain, Mike was notified, and he was told that it was Fulton that had taken her and that he had taken Josh as well. After the call from Commander Marshall, Mike called Kate. She called Nikki straight away.

“Nikki, thank God! Are you alright? We’re all just shocked that this happened. We should have never let you go to your car alone.”

“ Really, Kate, I’m fine. I’m just exhausted and can’t wait for a bath.”

“ I bet. Fulton took you? Why?”

“Revenge for the ‘bird boat’ incident and the sexual assault charge. He said he was going to show me what ‘real’ sexual assault felt like. He was going to make Josh watch as he...”

“Sick!!!”

“Yeah. He abducted Josh too…he blamed Josh for everything.”

“Did he? Ahhh...”

“No, Josh killed him before he could.”

“Josh...Josh...killed him? My God! How is he? Is he okay?”

“I think so. We didn’t get a chance to talk much. They took us right to the station to give our statements. I just got home fifteen minutes ago.”

“Nikki, I’m so sorry this happened to you. Forgive me, but I’m glad he’s dead.”

“Yeah, me too. Please tell everyone I’m fine, and I’ll see them soon.”

“ Are you sure that you want to be alone?”

“I’m sure. I’m going to bed.”

Ending the call, Nikki poured herself a glass of wine and then filled her oversized bath for a soak. When the water started to cool, she got out, dried off and put on her most comfortable PJs, climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. She was feeling very unsettled and couldn’t relax. The last four days were horrific and add to that she couldn’t stop thinking about Josh…( I’m such a stubborn, jealous, fool. Lucy was pregnant before Josh made his promise. What was wrong with me?) Nikki started to cry. “ God I was stupid… look what I’ve lost!” she said aloud.

A little after 10:30, she gave up on sleeping and got out of bed. She made up her mind and decided to call Josh. (Maybe it’s not too late. Maybe I can make it right.)

After Josh got home, took a shower, he called Lucy. 

“Josh! Are you okay? What the hell happened?”

“Long story Luc. It’s over. Nikki’s safe, I’m safe, and the bad guy is dead.”

“Yeah, I just saw that on the news.”

“Luc, can I see Emma?”

“Sure, Josh, I’ll bring her over, after what you’ve been through… I’ll be there soon. Do you want her to stay?”

“That would be great, Lucy. Thanks. I’ll bring her to you tomorrow.”

“No worries, Josh. See ya soon.”

Lucy arrived with Emma, and Josh filled with tears as he held her. Lucy stayed for a brew with Amanda and Jared, and Josh told them what had happened. 

“Josh, that is just unbelievable. It’s a miracle that you are okay,” Lucy said.

Lucy left after having her brew. “ I’ll see you tomorrow, Josh. Keep her for the day if you want.”

“Thanks. I’ll come by around 5:00.”

Josh spent the rest of the evening with Emma sleeping in his arms not wanting to put her down. Amanda and Jared had stayed with him. Finally, at 10:30, he laid her in her cot. 

“Josh, we’re going to go if you’re alright,” Amanda says.

“I’m fine, Sis. Thanks for being here,” hugging her and then shaking Jared’s hand. “ Thank God this horror show is over.”

“Amen, brother.”

“You’ll call tomorrow? And be sure and call mum.”

“I will.”

He was just dozing off finally when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Josh…”

“Nikki... are you okay?”

“Not really, I can’t relax. I know I shouldn’t ask, but can you come over so we can talk?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t Nikki. Emma is here.”

“Oh… of course. I should have expected that you would have moved on.”

“Nikki, Emma is my baby daughter. There’s no one else in my life but her.”

“ Oh...oh...Josh, I really want to talk, and I know that it’s late, but can I come over there?” Nikki rambled.

Josh gave her his address and Nikki arrived twenty minutes later and rang his bell.

“Hey, Nikki, come on in. Make yourself comfortable,” he said, showing her to the living room. “ I’ll just be a minute.”

“Okay.” She wandered around looking at the family photos that he had displayed on one wall. There in the centre was a print of Josh and Emma. (He looks happy. She’s beautiful, looks just like him with the blonde curls and bright blue eyes.) Then there was a picture of Josh holding her as a newborn. There were also pictures of whom she assumed were his parents and sisters. Then to her surprise, there were two photos from one of their outings together. ( We look so happy… we were happy). With a sigh, she went to sit on the couch.

A few minutes later, Josh returned carrying a tray with two brews and a package of Tim Tams. He set the tray down on the coffee table and then sat next to Nikki on the couch. She smiled picking up her brew; it was just as she liked it.

“Nikki, I’m sorry, I should have asked if you wanted something more substantial to eat.”

“This is fine, Thank you. Josh, can I see her? Emma?”

Putting down their cups, Josh led her to Emma’s nursery.

“She’s even more beautiful than her pictures,” whispering. “She looks like you.”

Josh smiled, “ She’s my little angel.”

“The whole time that he had me...I...couldn’t stop thinking about you. I was so scared that I would never get the chance to see you again. Then when he shoved you through the door...I was shocked. I couldn’t believe that you were there. Josh… you saved me.”

They wandered back to the couch. “ When I heard that you were missing, I nearly went out of my mind. Nikki, I haven’t stopped loving you. I miss you,” taking her hand.

Nikki turned toward him, tears falling, “ I’ve missed you too. I tried to date, telling my self it was all for the best, and I should move on. No one came close to letting me forget you. I was stubborn and jealous and stupid. And then, very lonely,” tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Josh cupped her face and wiped them away with his thumbs.

“Nikki, I still love you, more than you can know, but I’m finally pulling out of my depression. Emma is my life now, and I have to be whole, for her. I can’t go through that again.”

Sniffing, “ I understand… I should go. I’m sorry, Josh.” Getting up from the couch, she went to the door. “ Bye, Josh. I’m sorry.” She closed the door and ran for her car, sobbing.

Josh stood for a moment running his fingers through his hair, “SHIT!” and he ran after her. She was just getting ready to pull away when he ran around the car to the driver’s door and banged on the window.

“Nikki, don’t go. Come back inside, please. I’m an idiot. We can do this.”

Turning off the ignition, she stepped out of the car and right into Josh’s arms, and he kissed her like it was the first time...a new beginning.


End file.
